


Flatlines

by DovahCourts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 16:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahCourts/pseuds/DovahCourts





	Flatlines

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Twist and Shout](https://archiveofourown.org/works/537876) by [gabriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriel/pseuds/gabriel), [standbyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/standbyme/pseuds/standbyme). 



I watched as your heart stops beating,  
It was quite saddening.

The flatlines screech as I open my mouth to speak  
But no words flow out, I am at a loss of speech.

I don't want to lose you  
Why must I lose you?

I cried my eyes out as your hand falls from my cheek,  
It broke my heart in two

Your body is dead and cold, losing the loving warmth that it once was  
Oh, how I wish I could feel the loving warmth once more

They dragged me away from you  
I don't want to leave you.

Why must the world be so cruel to lovers?  
All we did was love each other as lovers do.


End file.
